Sound absorption materials are used in a variety of applications including motor vehicles, machinery and buildings. These materials act to reduce noise transmission and/or reflection in the particular application and can be made from fibrous materials.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more disadvantages or shortcomings associated with existing sound absorption materials and/or methods of manufacturing such materials, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.